


Fujisaki Akari - Appreciation

by Qem



Series: 19 by 19 [18]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character Study, Competition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akari gains greater appreciation of Hikaru being just the way he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fujisaki Akari - Appreciation

#  [Fujisaki Akari](http://www.hikarunogoworld.com/hngw_perso_akari_eng.php)

Akari still hasn’t quite worked out why Hikaru developed an interest in Go, although she does learn to understand why he continues to enjoy the game, it's fun brainstorming patterns across the board and it feels wonderful learning to understand it's complexity. Although looking back, she supposes there were much worse ways he could have transformed as a person.

Looking at some of the ways her classmates have changed, she knows that it’s not impossible. He could have gone a step further with his hair, turning it into a Mohawk. Thinking of that, she can’t help imagining him as he “jams” out to some sort of death metal rock, screaming out obscene lyrics while gyrating his hips in confusing and spiralling directions.

She’s actually quite glad that he’s spent his life focusing on Go, now that she’s had time to think about the alternatives, really.


End file.
